


Risks to Take

by idratherwrite



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Hale Fire, BAMF Allison Argent, Bottom Derek Hale, Hale Fire Survivors, M/M, Post Hale Fire, Teenager!Scott, older brother!Derek
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-18
Updated: 2014-09-18
Packaged: 2018-02-17 20:43:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 4
Words: 19,326
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2322545
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/idratherwrite/pseuds/idratherwrite
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Derek and his younger brother Scott are the only survivors of the Hale house fire.</p><p>Chris is a retired hunter willing to do anything to prove that he's turned a new leaf.</p><p>(I accidentally deleted this fic, so this is a repost)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. It's like I've been awakened

"You're gonna be late, Scott!" Derek yells from the bottom of the stairs. An hour ago, Scott's indecision as to what to wear was cute. Now, it was very much annoying. He did have stuff to do besides driving his brother around.

"Should I wear a tie?" Scott yells from his room. "You always wear ties when you go on dates."

"You're going to her birthday party. No one's gonna be wearing a tie."

Scott appears at the top of the stairs wearing a green button down shirt he had begged Derek to buy for him ("Allison loves green!"), his newest pair of jeans, and his usual sneakers which he had obviously washed. If anything, Derek could be grateful that his little brother having a crush meant he had discovered a previously unknown ability to groom himself.

"Do I look good?" Scott asks, unsure.

Derek sighs, smiling. He remembers his teenage insecurities quite well. "Yeah, you look good. Come on, being on time will make you look better."

Scott practically jumps down the stairs, and Derek rolls his eyes as he remembers his mother complaining about that particular habit of his when he was a teenager. Scott's practically out the door when Derek calls for him, trying to sound more annoyed than amused.

"What?" Scott asks, impatient.

"Her present." Derek says, raising his eyebrows.

"Oh, crap," Scott says as he runs back to the living room to find the small bag with the simple silver chain and pendant. Allison also loves silver, apparently.

They get into the Camaro and they're about two minutes from arriving when Scott blurts out, his voice thick with worry.

"What if she doesn't like my present?"

"Then she has terrible taste in jewelry."

Scott shoots him an annoyed look.

"Relax," Derek says, grinning. "I told you it was the perfect gift. It shows you notice what she likes but it's not too showy or expensive."

It's what their father would've told him, if he were still around. Derek chases out that thought from his mind. Scott takes a deep breath as they near Allison's house. From the looks of it, not many people have arrived. Derek parks and Scott looks at him, terrified.

"You're not walking me to the door, are you?"

"Yes, Scott, I'm walking you to the door," Derek says, rolling his eyes.

"Great, Derek, why don't you just get 'loser' tattooed on my forehead while you're at it?"

Derek walks over and opens Scott's door, pinning him with a look that says his decision is final. Scott steps out of the car, but he doesn't look too happy about it.

"You know we have to be careful," Derek says with a serious tone. "I'm just dropping you off at the door, I swear. No one will even know I'm here."

They ring the doorbell and in a few seconds there's an older man opening the door.

"Hi, Mr. Argent," Scott says happily. Derek's feels his blood freeze.

"Hey," the man answers looking at Scott with a smile. He looks up to meet Derek's eyes. "I don't suppose you're his father?"

"No," Derek says, voice strained. Scott looks at him, obviously hearing how his heartbeat is picking up speed. "I'm his brother."

Mr. Argent stretches out a hand and Derek almost jumps back from it. 

"Nice to meet you," he says with an easy smile that makes his green eyes glint. There wasn't anything that would make it seem like he was dangerous. But then again, that had been his first impression of another Argent. 

Derek answers with a stiff nod, shaking hands briefly. He can see the moment when Mr. Argent's eyes starts looking at him curiously.

"Scott, we have to go," Derek says, tone flat.

"What? No!" Scott says, his face between confused and angry.

"We need to go, Scott," he repeats, taking his arm and pulling him.

"Wait!" Mr. Argent yells. Scott looks back and almost trips when Derek keeps on pulling him.

"Come on, Scott!" Derek says through clenched teeth. Turning back to glare at his younger brother. When he sees Mr. Argent walking towards them he pulls harder. Scott gets that Derek's picking up on something so he finally stops struggling and makes and effort to run to the car.

"Come on, guys, wait!" Mr. Argent isn't running after them, but he does seem very interested in catching up with them.

Every single one of his muscles is pulled tight. He knows he could easily outrun Mr. Argent, but without actual proof that they're werewolves maybe they'll have time to run by the house and pick up some things instead of just taking the car and leaving for somewhere, anywhere.

He unlocks the car and Scott gets in while he walks around to the driver's side. As he gets inside, a huge blue SUV parks behind them.

"Oh no," Scott mutters, sliding down the seat.

"What?" Derek asks, gruff.

"That's Lydia Martin, Allison's best friend. She hates me."

Derek rolls his eyes, wondering how Scott can worry about something like that when he's nearing a full blown panic. He's brought back to the moment when he hears Mr. Argent's voice in front of them.

"Please, just listen to me," Mr. Argent says. Derek hears the SUV's doors open and out from it come three teenagers and an older woman.

"Told you Allison had invited Scott behind your back," Derek hears a voice. He turns to his right side mirror and sees a gangly blond kid next to a cute redhead.

"Everything ok?" the older woman asks to Chris, who's not moving from in front of the car, his eyes fixed on Derek.

"Yeah," he smiles. "Just trying to convince Scott's brother that he's in good hands for the party."

"Oh," the older woman smiles walking to Derek's window. "Well, boys, come help me out with the stuff in the back. The Hale boys could also help us, maybe?" She says, looking at Derek.

At the mention of his last name, Derek turns and sees that was all Mr. Argent needed to confirm what he suspected.

Derek weighs his options. Running over Mr. Argent while there's witnesses won't help him get too far. But he needs to get out of there as soon as possible. He lowers his window and the older woman leans down to talk to him.

"Listen," she whispers, obviously thinking Scott won't hear her, "I understand why you worry about your brother but you can't just hide him from the world. If you want you can stay with me and Mr. Argent to look after the kids."

Her smile is easy, friendly and with no trace of pity. Derek wishes he could trust her.

"I'm really sorry, Mrs…?"

"Martin," she smiles. "I'm Lydia's mom."

Derek smiles back, trying to gain back his composure. "Mrs. Martin. Scott and I just need to talk about some ground rules and we'll be right in."

"Seems like his psycho brother isn't taking him away, bummer," he hears the blond kid again.

"Jackson, hush!"

Derek looks at his side mirror again, now seeing a third kid there. He's a bit shorter, with olive skin and dark hair.

She smiles, satisfied. "Well, that's that, then. Care to help us, Chris?"

"Be right there. Jackson and Danny will be more than enough help, I'm sure."

He walks around to Derek's open window, and it takes Derek all of two seconds to get the key in the ignition but Scott's hand stops him from doing anything.

"Derek, please, if Jackson and Lydia see me leave this party, I'll never be able to go back to school," he begs.

"Are you kidding?" Derek says, managing to keep his voice steady. "Scott, these are Argents. They're a whole family of werewolf hunters! If you go in there you probably won't come out again!"

Scott goes pale and Derek almost jumps when he hears Chris Argent's voice next to him.

"I'm retired, actually," he says. "And Allison's doesn't even know about… the family business."

He grimaces, obviously disliking his choice of metaphor.

"She's training archery," Scott says, the information clicking into place.

"She saw her mother practice all of the time, she wanted to try," Chris explains. "Look, I know you have no reason to trust me but I swear I wouldn't harm a hair on Scott's body. Allison's quite excited for him to come, too."

"She is?" Scott asks, smiling. Derek looks at him, incredulous, which makes him instantly apologize.

"Yeah, she is," Chris continues. "Look, if you want to search me or the house-"

"Right, I'm just gonna walk into your house where you can kill me at your leisure," Derek mutters.

A knock on Scott's window makes him yell. Mrs. Martin smiles at him. "We'll be waiting for you inside, sweetie!" she says to Scott, who nods with an awkward smile.

"Look, I'm not gonna lie to you. I have wolfsbane bullets." 

Derek grips the steering wheel so hard he has to let go before he snaps it.

"You would, too, if you were a retired hunter. But they're all in storage. I just want my daughter to be safe."

Derek can't hear anything in Chris' tone or heartbeat that would suggest he was lying. But then again, last hunter he knew was pretty good at not giving herself away.

Chris looks at Mrs. Martin and the three teenagers who are making their way around the house to the backyard. He sighs, resigned.

"Just go. I'll tell them I couldn't convince you to stay or something."

"And then what?" Derek asks, angry. "I can't just pretend that there isn't a hunter-"

"Retired hunter."

"That's bullshit, none of you ever stop acting like hunters. You never stop being a hunter. You're always looking for reasons to off one of us. Always acting like we're monsters. This isn't about a fucking party. This is about the fact that now I have to take my thirteen year old brother in the middle of the school year to God knows where and hope that none of you find us again."

Derek leans back on his seat, covering his face with his hands. "This is my own fucking fault. I thought Beacon Hills was safe for us. You all seemed to disappear after…"

"Derek," Chris starts. "That's the reason I chose Beacon Hills to move to. Most hunters agree that it's a safe zone."

"Unless you're a werewolf," Derek huffs. Chris sighs.

"I would never do anything to put you or your brother in danger," Chris continues.

"Yeah, right," Derek says.

"At least let Scott stay."

"I don't want to stay," Scott says, both look at him. He's now serious, if a bit sad.

After a couple of beats of silence Chris nods and steps away from the car. Without another word, Derek starts the car and drives away.

Scott doesn't utter another word until they're home. Derek's barely closed the door when he turns to him and asks in a tiny voice: "What do we do?"

"I don't know," Derek says, looking up at the roof. He had spent a lot of the insurance money in getting them this house, which he thought would be great for both of them when they grew up. And it's not like he doesn't have his college classes to worry about. "I wouldn't even know where to go."

Not like there are many packs aching to take in a twenty-one year old alpha and his thirteen year old beta brother. There are a couple of places where he knows he could ask for protection, but in none of them would they be considered pack. It was hard enough to be alone in familiar territory. Not to mention Scott doesn't know anything about pack hierarchies.

"He seemed to be honest," Scott said tentatively.

"You think hunters don't train to be able to lie to werewolves?" Derek answers, but there's no aggressiveness in his tone.

He hears Scott leave something in the kitchen table and he turns to see. It's Allison's gift, still wrapped.

"I'm sorry," he says softly. "I didn't know about her family."

"Not your fault," Derek answers. "I had been meaning to tell you about stuff to watch out for. I just didn't think you'd need it so soon."

Scott shrugs, unsure. They both stand in silence, and Derek knows Scott is waiting for him to tell him what to do. Because he's his older brother and his alpha and he should know but he doesn't. All he's ever done is screw up and the illusion that he was finally picking up the pieces has shattered.

Scott's phone rings then, startling them both. Scott looks at it and sighs. "It's Stiles," he says. "Should I…?"

Derek nods and Scott answers.

"Scott, you horrible, terrible, no good excuse for a best friend!" he instantly says. "You're supposed to be here! You're my only excuse to be here. I can see Jackson looking at me while planning my murder and the only people who have smiled at me so far are Danny and Allison."

"Stiles, sorry, something came up. Ditch the party and come to my place?" Scott asks, looking at Derek to see if it's ok. Derek nods.

"Are you kidding? There's a monster chocolate cake waiting to be eaten! You have to be here, Scott. I did a quick reconnaissance of the gifts and none of them hold a candle to the one you got her."

Scott looks at the gift on the table and his face falls.

"Sorry, Stiles. I'll see you at school."

Scott ends the call before Stiles can say anything else. He's quiet for a couple of seconds and Derek goes to him and hugs him tightly almost at the same time he starts sobbing.

"What are we gonna do, Derek?" he asks, again.

"I don't know, Scotty. I'm sorry," Derek manages to keep his voice from breaking as his mind reels, looking for any ideas. There's his dad's old pack in New York, but considering they had cut off all ties from him once he had agreed to be alpha consort to a woman, that was a stretch.

"I want mom to be here," Scott says, now letting himself cry. "I want dad, and everyone else to be here, Derek."

"Me too," Derek says, and now he can't keep his voice from breaking. Because it's his fault that she's gone. That they're all gone. And that thought sobers him up because he remembers that he can't be weak anymore. He has Scott take care of. Nothing matters but that.

He takes a deep breath. New York is on the other side of the country and even if his dad's old pack turns them away, it's a big enough city that they might find an amiable pack to receive them. He can sell the house, or rent it even.

"Pack a bag," Derek says. "The biggest one you have. Only essentials."

Scott nods. "Where are we going?"

"New York, for now," Derek states. "Go."

Scott nods, wiping his tears. "Ok," he says before heading up to his room. The house phone rings, and they both freeze, staring at it.

Derek picks up the phone and he feels his insides churn as he hears the voice of Chris Argent.

"Hey, Derek, is that you?"

"How the hell did you get this number?" Derek almost yells into the phone.

"Scott's friend, the awkward one?" Chris says, and his tone is amiable. Friendly even. "He asked me to call you and beg you to bring Scott. Says this party will finally make them not social outcasts."

"That's funny, I thought it was your family's business to make sure we remained social outcasts."

"Derek, I just want to tell you that you don't need to go anywhere," Chris went on.

"Right, just sit here and wait for several black SUVs to come for us. Spew some asinine bullshit about your stupid code and then get killed."

"Derek-"

"Fuck you, Argent. Fuck you, all the hunters like you and your stupid fake code none of you follow."

"I know," Chris says, sounding defeated.

Derek stops. "What?"

"I know they don't follow any code, that's why I left," Chris says. "I wasn't going to raise my daughter to be a murderer."

"You're lying," Derek says.

"No, Derek, I'm not," Chris says, and his tone is almost like he's begging. "You could hear if I was lying, right?"

Derek snorts. Chris doesn't let him talk. "I'm not going to harm you or your brother. If a hunter tried to harm you or your brother, I will shoot that hunter ten times before I even look at either of you. I am not a hunter anymore, Derek, but I am someone who can see a group of prejudiced murderers for what they are."

Derek is dumbstruck, he turns around and sees Scott looking at him with wide eyes.

"However, if you decide you can't live here if we're living here, tell me. Allie and I have only been here for a month, and she's used to sudden moves."

Chris hangs up after that.


	2. Every rule I had you breaking

Packing his bag for New York is easy. The hard part is trying not to worry about every single sound outside his window. He's also keeping track of Scott's movements, and while he could be packing at a quicker pace, he sounds ok.

He's been meaning to call his uncle in New York, the one he thinks would help them the most, for a couple of hours. Several members of that pack have seen him and Scott as a bad luck omen ever since the fire. Maybe it would be better for them to arrive unannounced and hope the pack feels bad enough they don't get kicked out on the spot.

He hears a car approach and slow down right in front of the house and freezes, he looks out and sees Sheriff Stilinski still in his uniform step out of his patrol car, Stiles getting out from the passenger side. The Sheriff mutters something to his son but Derek can't quite make out what it is. Soon enough, they're ringing the doorbell.

He opens the door for them, trying to act as natural as possible.

"Sheriff Stilinski, Stiles, hi," he says.

"Derek, good to see you." They shake hands.

"Is Scott home?"

Derek doesn't have to answer, he hears Scott walk down the stairs and he turns to see him with an expression of mixed melancholy and happiness.

"Hey," Stiles says, walking to Scott. They do their secret handshake and if Stiles senses something off, he doesn't say it. "Dude, you totally missed out on a great party. Allison's dad wouldn't let Jackson push us around and Lydia even smiled at me."

"Stiles," his dad says, tone serious. The thirteen year old turns around and grins.

"Right. Sorry, dad. Do you want to play video games or something?" Stiles asks to Scott. The line sounds so rehearsed the Sheriff actually winces. Scott eyes Derek warily.

"Sure," Derek says. "Take some snacks from the kitchen."

The two teens are running to the kitchen at once, and Derek can hear a chair being dragged to the cupboard where the weekend snacks are kept.

The Sheriff clears his throat, making Derek realize he had spaced out looking at where Scott was standing seconds ago.

"Do you have a moment?"

Derek lowers his head and nods. He doubts he's in trouble, more than likely the Sheriff only wants to talk about how overprotective he is of Scott (not the first time they would be having this conversation). "Sure," he says, his voice dryer than he expects. He clear his throat and forces himself to look at the Sheriff and smile. "Coffee?"

"Dad's not allowed to have more than one cup of coffee a day," Stiles says, appearing from the kitchen, arms loaded with several bags of chips. "Doctor's orders," he states when his dad makes a face at him.

Derek smirks and turns back to the Sheriff. "So, beer?"

The Sheriff places a hand on his shoulder and smiles back. "Sounds great."

He leads the Sheriff into the kitchen and soon they can hear the teens in the living room yelling as they argue over what game to play. Derek brings out a couple of beers from the fridge and uncaps one before handing it over to the Sheriff, who takes it with a smile.

"So," the Sheriff says, obviously uncomfortable even through his smile. "I heard what happened today."

Derek nods and gives a small grin. "Small town," he says.

"Not so small anymore," the Sheriff says. "I wanted to come over to see how you were doing. It's been a while since you've stopped Scott from going anywhere."

The last time had been a weekend camping trip about eight months ago. Scott had begged and begged for days and wouldn't talk to him for a week afterwards, but it had been a full moon and Derek was unwilling to risk it.

"Well, you know. Kids. Pool. My imagination got away from me," Derek says, having thought of the excuse earlier.

"Not like the invitation didn't make it clear there would be a pool there," the Sheriff says.

Derek stiffens, takes a large gulp from his beer. "I guess I didn't really think about it until I got there."

The Sheriff gives him a look that looks too much like his own father's "cut the bullshit" look had been. He looks down, forcing himself to keep quiet.

"Wouldn't have anything to do with Chris' last name being Argent, would it?"

Derek looks up, eyes wide.

"I was there when, you know, happened," the Sheriff clears his throat. "The fire," he specifies, as if Derek hand't figured it out. "Wasn't Sheriff at the time but I was there. I remember you asking people to look for Kate Argent. Desperately.

"Then we found Scott in the remains of the house and you just went quiet. You stayed quiet for weeks afterwards as Scott recovered. Didn't even really looked at the papers that said that the cause of the fire had been a gas leak."

Derek snorts at that. As if a gas leak would go unnoticed in a house full of werewolves.

"You went to New York, then," the Sheriff goes on. Which isn't the complete truth, but Derek had to be creative. "Came back when you were 18 to go to college and settle here with Scott after asking me just one thing."

Derek remembers that. John Stilinski had just become Sheriff. He tried to make it seem nonchalant, as if it was something anyone would ask.

"You asked, 'Are the Argents still here?'."

Derek looks at his hands, flexes them. "I was just curious," he says, his voice wavering. It's hard for him to lie to adults now. The memory of that feeling of victory he had once after fooling his parents pains him now.

The Sheriff huffs and takes a gulp of his beer, clearly unconvinced. "Is there anything you'd want to tell me about Chris or his family, Derek?"

_Kate Argent seduced me, used me to kill my family, and left town with the biggest shit-eating grin I've ever seen in my life._

"Not really," he says, steeling himself. "No."

The Sheriff looks at him, obviously trying to analyze him. Derek smiles tentatively.

"Well, then," the Sheriff says. "I hope next time you'll let Scott enjoy a pool party with his friends."

Derek nods, averting his eyes. The Sheriff changes topics, starts talking to Derek about his college classes. An hour later he stands, realizing how late it is. He shouts to Stiles that it's time to go home.

"Aww, Dad! Can't I stay the night?" Stiles complains in the highest whine he can manage as he barges into the kitchen. Both Scott and Derek wince, then smirk when they catch each other.

"Well, if Derek will have you," he says, looking at Derek.

Derek looks at Scott, who seems ready to promise a week's worth of chores. He figures that the safest they could be is with the Sheriff's son in the house.

"Fine," he says, and Stiles and Scott celebrate with a high five before running back to the living room.

"You're a good kid, Derek," the Sheriff says once they're at the door. "Scott's a good kid, actually. You're a man, now. You're turning twenty-two this year, right?"

"My birthday was actually a couple of months ago."

"Hope you celebrated with some friends your age."

"Yeah, went for drinks with some guys from college."

"Good," the Sheriff pats his shoulder again, the gesture seems fonder than Derek thinks he deserves. "You have my number if you need anything. You know Claudia and Talia used to be friends so don't be a stranger now."

"I won't," Derek says. Believes it, even.

He sees the Sheriff drive away and walks back in, locking the door and then looking out the window as he remembers the Argents. He goes upstairs and grabs his laptop, deciding he'll stay in the living room with Stiles and Scott. Scott's grin as he comes in makes it obvious he also doesn't want to be too far away from his only packmate.

"Is your brother alright?" Stiles whispers to Scott.

"Yeah," Scott says, looking back at Derek. "I panicked and asked him to take me home. He just covered for me."

Derek has to stop himself from looking at Scott, since he's supposed to not be able to hear their hushed conversation.

"Dude, you should've stayed," Stiles says, his voice raising. "That cake was beyond amazing. I asked Mr. Argent if I could bring you some but it was all gone by the end."

"Right," Scott teases. "More like you changed your mind at the last minute and told your dad to take it home."

Derek smirks, proud to see his brother had detected the lie in what Stiles had said. The rest was just an assumption, of course.

"Me? I would never!" Stiles' mock innocent look is quite good, Derek must admit.

**\-----**

Sunday morning Derek wakes up and peeks into Scott's room. He finds both teens sprawled on Scott's bed. He starts preparing for his usual morning routine but as he's about to leave remembers Chris. Usually he would jog around the woods but today he feels like there's a target on the back of his shirt.

He moves away from the door and starts making coffee. Stiles and Scott won't be up until at least noon so there's no reason to start on making breakfast for them.

So, he's forced to face the question of what to do again. Leaving for New York after the Sheriff comes for Stiles would be an option, but after his visit from last night Derek feels more at ease. In fact, if he could be closer to the Sheriff, Chris and any other Argent would have a hard time getting to them.

It's part of the reason why his mom had befriended Claudia. The other being that Claudia was just a wonderful person and you couldn't help smile when you saw her. Derek and Scott had been away when she finally lost her battle to cancer but before that, before their mother and Alpha passed away, Talia had at one point mentioned that she wished she could turn her to make her well.

Maybe it's the guilt that he feels as he thinks that which makes him get up and go to the store to get the ingredients for chocolate chip and banana pancakes with whipped cream, Stiles' favorite.

As he's about to leave, he takes a deep breath, suddenly afraid of coming back and finding Scott dead. He dials and has the groceries delivered instead. They take a while but it ends up being the perfect timing, he can hear Scott and Stiles start talking in hushed tones when the doorbell rings.

He pays for the groceries and starts mixing the ingredients (he makes pancakes from scratch because even if it hurts a little to remember his father's recipe, he has yet to find better tasting pancakes). As he sifts the flour he wonders how he can become more than a casual acquaintance to the Sheriff. It doesn't help that he's been harboring a slight crush for the man ever since they returned to Beacon Hills. Part of him wonders if he's just trying to find a replacement for his father, the other thinks he's just stupidly looking for someone to take care of him.

He's had dates with people his age, mostly girls. But people his age rarely pique his interest. So far the only date that seemed to go anywhere was with a TA five years older than him, but in the end seeing how Derek was basically a single father to Scott had made that end with a "let's be friends" speech just after the third date. After that, Derek hadn't really tried to find anything as far as relationships were concerned.

Sure, he has friends. Boyd and Erica keep him sane by taking him out for drinks at least once a week and if it weren't for Isaac he would be stuck as a third wheel with them, but he hadn't told any of them anything beyond what he knew they could find out by reading newspapers. It's not like he wants to hide his past, but he's not comfortable talking about it. Especially when most of what he ends up saying are lies.

As he expects, the smell of the frying bacon and warm pancakes brings Scott down and a very sleepy Stiles behind him. He perks up at the sight of Derek cooking, though.

"Are those chocolate chip pancakes?" he asks.

"Yup," Derek answers, trying for nonchalant.

"Oh my god, they're chocolate chip BANANA pancakes," Stiles yells, waking up completely. "Dude, these are my favorite!"

"Don't call me dude," he states. "And get the whipped cream from the fridge."

Scott eyes him suspiciously, probably smelling his nerves, but he just turns back to the stove.

What is he thinking? That pancakes can make up for having lost a mom? That he can atone for this or any of the other things he's done?

Scott breaks him from his downward spiral by placing a hand on his arm.

"You're the best brother, you know that?" he says, grinning like only he can grin.

He smiles back, deciding not to answer because all he can think is how if Scott knew the truth, he would never forgive him.

**\-----**

The next week things start looking up. On monday Derek decides to visit the Sheriff, remembering how his mother used to tell him that one doesn't make friends by not talking to them. Once at the station, the woman at the front desk tells her that the Sheriff is busy but in the meantime maybe he would be interested in their volunteer program? After a quick chat with one of the deputies he's expected to come twice a week to help with filing and data entry.

Tuesday he takes Scott out to his favorite burger place and he explains that they're not leaving Beacon Hills. Scott is very happy to hear that.

It all goes downhill on wednesday when he gets a call from Scott. It's 11AM and he's supposed to be in class, which makes Derek dart out of his classroom even as the teacher yells at him to not come back.

"Scott, what's happening? Are you ok?" Derek asks as soon as he answers.

"Yeah," from the sound of it, Scott's in the bathroom. "I'm sorry. It's nothing. I'll tell you later."

"It's obviously something if you left class to call me," Derek says, trying to sound calm even when he knows Scott can probably hear his heartbeat. "Or at least it better be."

It's an attempt at a joke and Scott doesn't laugh.

"I got assigned for a project with Allison," Scott says, low. "Teacher said I can't switch."

Derek rubs his face. "Well, just divide the work."

"Allison says she doesn't like when teams do that," Scott says. "I think she really doesn't know about, you know."

Derek's willing to believe that, but that doesn't mean he's any more comfortable with her being near his brother.

"She says she wants me to go-"

"No, you're not going to her house, Scott!"

"I know!" Scott says, indignant. "I told her I'd ask you. She gave me her dad's phone number so you could decide when we can meet."

Derek breathes deeply. "Text it to me," he says.

"Derek?" Scott asks, unsure.

"Yeah?"

"I don't want to go back to New York," he says, voice fast and high. "I really, really hated it when were there last time."

Derek sighs. He really can't blame Scott for feeling that way. The couple of months they spent in New York last time they were holed up in a tiny motel room and were only visited by a few relatives of their father. Derek had decided to leave after the second time one of them had implied that having a female Alpha was the reason why they had been murdered by hunters.

"How about Hawaii, then?" Derek says, trying to lighten up the mood. "I've heard that werewolves are particularly good at surfing.

Scott snorts and Derek relaxes. "There's always Vegas, too. I think I'd make a fine Elvis impersonator."

That gets an actual laugh. "Your singing sucks, though."

"Oooh, Scotty, that's a low blow," Derek overdramatizes. "Don't worry about a thing, ok? I'll call Mr. Argent and sort this out."

"Ok," Scott says. "Love you, Der."

"Love you, too," Derek replies automatically before hanging up. It's been hard to get used to how caring his brother is. After all Derek's done he feels undeserving of every sign of affection Scott gives him. But he's not shy about giving them, and Derek loves his little brother too much to push him away.

The rest of the day he feels uneasy and uses any excuse he can to put off the dreaded phone call. At 6 he tells Scott to get started on his homework and goes to the kitchen. The phone rings twice.

"Chris Argent speaking."

Derek falters, his mind grasps for the first word he can think of. "Hey," too informal. "Hi," too friendly. "Hello," he says, clearing his throat. "This is Derek Hale."

"Derek, how are you? Allie told me your brother and her have a project to do for their science class." Chris tone is friendly, nothing seems forced about it.

"Yeah," Derek answers. "Look, I'm not gonna let-"

"My house is out of the question, yes, I assumed so," the older man says, and it doesn't sound like an accusation at all. "I could drive her over there."

"No," Derek states, a little louder than he meant to. "No, I think it would be better if we met on neu- the library." Derek winces. It sounded too awkward to say "neutral ground".

"Sure, tomorrow sound good to you?"

Derek answers with another "yeah" and then changes it to "yes", feeling he should sound firmer. This is turning out to be a disaster.

"I think 4:30 would be a good time," Derek says. He hadn't really thought of a time for them to meet but he's improvising and trying to feel some sort of control over things.

"Fine by me," Chris says. "Thanks for calling."

"Yeah, no, thank you," Derek says, cringing. "I mean, you're welcome."

"And Derek, I just wanted to say-"

Derek hangs up before Chris can say anything and before he can further embarrass himself. 

**\-----**

The next day he picks up Scott from school and as the time grows closer to take him to the library he seems more and more nervous. He also keeps on shooting glances at Derek and then pretending to look elsewhere, and Derek knows exactly what that means.

"What do you want to tell me?"

"Nothing," Scott mutters.

"Scott."

The teen sighs dramatically. "Do you think I can bring Allison's birthday present with me?"

Derek scratches his stubble before answering. "Sure, if you want to."

Scott's grin is almost blinding. They drive to the library and arrive a couple of minutes late but Chris and Allison arrive right after them. Derek takes a deep breath before getting out of the car.

"Allison, hi!" Scott practically yells, Allison smiles widely at him.

After a brief word from Chris, they both run inside the library. Derek follows after them, tensing up as Chris catches up and walks with him.

"I can stay and look after them, if you have stuff to do," he offers tentatively.

"No, thank you," Derek answers, curt.

Derek had asked his brother not to loom over them and Derek had said that if Chris was around, so would he. Chris, however, installed himself on the first floor reading area while Scott and Allison took over a small desk on the second floor. Derek decided to stay near Chris, reading a book from one of his classes. A boring, long-winded one that he had to read but was not enjoying at all.

Two hours dragged by slowly but finally it was time to go. Scott and Allison walked down, chatting happily, and Derek noticed the silver chain around Allison's neck. The four of them walked together out to the parking lot, said their goodbyes and went their way.

Or at least that would've been the case if Derek's Camaro hadn't decided that while moving was nice, staying still and making a weird noise when Derek turned the ignition key would be nicer.

"Trouble?" Chris asks, walking back.

Derek blushes. It was just his luck that this would happen. "No, I'll just call to get it towed and looked over."

"Come on, it can't be that bad. Open your hood for me and I'll see if I can help you."

Derek looks at Chris. His smile isn't the Argent smile he's used to seeing, the one that's more predator than human. He wasn't teasing him for his inexperience or openly mocking him for not knowing. Derek opens the hood and stepped out of the car to look at his motor alongside Chris. Not that he has any idea what to look for.

"It's your battery," Chris says, after a few minutes of checking different things. "We can probably recharge it to get you out of here but you'll need to change it."

"Ok," Derek looks uncomfortable. "I've, uh, got jumper cables on the trunk but-"

"I know how to get them all set up, don't worry," Chris smiles at him. Derek really needs to get over how Chris' eyes lit up when he smiles.

A minute later Allison and Scott are walking to a nearby store for something to drink and Chris has moved his van closer. He takes off his shirt so now he's only wearing a tank top and Derek has to make a conscious effort not to stare at him. Derek knows his body's more defined than Chris' but the man's grace and sure movements are mesmerizing.

He only had to remember what happened the last time he had fallen for an Argent to stop that train of thought dead on its tracks.

But as Chris helped him Derek only saw his friendly, open smile and how he never talked to him like a child. He explained how to set up the cables correctly, making sure Derek was listening, and soon the Camaro was alive again. Derek smiled and thanked him.

"No problem," Chris says. "If you're not busy now we can go get a new battery and I'll change it for you."

"You don't need to do that." Derek is suddenly back on guard.

Chris notices his change in attitude and sighs. "Well, just don't forget to change it."

They hear Allison and Scott returning from the store and Derek doesn't know if it's the fact that Chris hadn't pushed him or that honest look of disappointment in his eyes when Derek had gone back to being distant that makes him change his mind.

"Wait," Derek says, and Chris looks back, his expression neutral. "Do you know what kind of battery this car uses?"

Chris smiles and nods.

**\-----**

"You really need to start getting to know your car better," Chris says as he secures the new battery into place. They're in the garage of the Hale house, Derek standing with his arms crossed as Chris works. The older man's tank top now had several stains and the smell of sweat that came from him made concentrating hard for Derek.

"I usually just call the mechanic," Derek says. "I figure it's better for someone who knows to take care of it."

"It doesn't take much effort to becomes someone who knows," Chris answers as he wipes his hands on a rag. "And if you're calling that blonde mechanic from Cedar street, well, he's probably taking advantage of the fact that you don't know much to overcharge you."

"You think so?"

Chris nods, but he doesn't look at Derek with the condescending look he was expecting.

"You want something to drink?" Derek asks. He needs to walk away from Chris before the older man notices the effect he's having on him.

"Yeah, water."

Derek goes to the kitchen and as he pours a tall glass of water he hears Chris approaching behind him. He turns and notices Chris has put on his shirt, but it's unbuttoned and that makes him look even better. Derek clears his throat and hands him the glass of water.

"Thanks," Chris says. Their hands meet as he takes the glass from him and Derek turns around to look out the window because he knows he would just stare at Chris drinking water.

The sound of Chris gulps are enough to make him uncomfortable. He can just picture the man's adam's apple bobbing up and down. He closes his eyes, which only makes the picture clearer. All he can smell is Chris' sweat.

"Thanks," Chris says behind him as he sets the glass on the table.

"No problem," Derek answers, his hands gripping the sink.

"So, Ally and I should be going," Chris says, and Derek forces himself to turn around and nod.

"Thanks," Derek says, "for everything."

Chris smiles and nods. He walks to the living room where Scott and Allison are playing videogames. Derek follows after him, trying and failing not to stare at Chris' ass.

"Come on, Ally, we have to get going."

"Can we stay for a bit longer?" she says, throwing her best "please, Daddy" look at him.

"Yeah, we're killing zombies and Allison has great aim!" Scott says.

Derek inhales sharply at that. Scott notices and then looks at Allison warily.

"I think Scott and Derek have had enough of us for today," Chris says, noticing the tension. "But maybe we can meet in the park next week."

He looks at Derek, hopeful.

"Yeah, I can even bring my bow and arrows," Allison says, picking up her backpack from the couch.

Scott pales and Chris laughs nervously. "I don't think the park would be the best idea for you to take them."

"But Scott said he wanted to see me! We'd be super careful!"

"Ally, no," Chris says, voice firm. That doesn't stop Allison from muttering a petulant "fine".

"Maybe just a picnic," Chris says, turning back to Derek. "I make a mean chocolate cake that Scott didn't get to try and from what I saw in the kitchen you can't be a bad cook."

Derek shrugs, feeling himself blush. Scott sniffs and raises an eyebrow at Derek so the smell of arousal is obvious enough.

"He makes a great lasagna," Scott says, grinning. Derek looks at him and mouths "traitor" while Chris' head is turned away from him.

"Lasagna and chocolate cake, sounds like a winning combination," Chris says, turning back to look at Derek. And he should really ignore Chris' winning smile and handsome face because this is a terrible idea.

**\-----**

"This is a terrible idea," Derek says as he parks in front of the park. It's early saturday and the pan with still warm lasagna is in the back seat. Scott is next to him, grinning widely.

"Come on, Derek, it's the park. There's lots of people," Scott says, unbuckling himself. Derek walks out of the car and takes the pan from the back seat. Scott's holding some paper plates and plastic forks.

"If there's any sign of danger, Scott," Derek says.

"We run to the car or into the woods," Scott says, serious. "But Allison's so nice!"

Derek frowns, wanting to counter that Kate had been nice. But looking back she really hadn't been nice, she had just known what to say so Derek thought she was.

They walk to the picnic tables they agreed to meet and Chris is already there with Allison. He waves at them and Scott practically runs to meet Allison. Derek wonders how is it that Chris can make a simple beige t-shirt and cargo pants look so obscenely good.

"Smells great," Chris says as Derek sets the pan on the table where Chris' large chocolate cake is already at. Derek hates to admit it but it looks beyond delicious.

"The sheriff says he might drop by later," Derek says. Which is not entirely true. Derek had mentioned that he would meet Chris and Allison at the park but he stopped short of inviting him and Stiles.

"I don't think Stiles would approve of the menu if he does," Chris says. When Derek looks at him shocked, he laughs. "I've been spending some mornings at his office looking over the department's guns and rifles. Making sure they're well taken care of."

"I didn't know that," Derek mutters.

"He speaks very highly of you. Really glad you're volunteering there," Chris says. 

"Well, I did have all this free time in the afternoons," Derek lies. Volunteering and college courses did not mix well.

Chris nods, opens a cooler beside him and takes out a couple of sodas, offering one to Derek. The younger man takes it and looks around for Scott. He finds him with Allison by the swings.

"We should eat before this gets cold," Derek says, motioning to the lasagna. Chris yells for Allison and she comes running, followed by Scott. They eat and Chris praises his lasagna a lot. Derek finds himself smiling as he thanks him. Then he tastes Chris' chocolate cake and he knows his lasagna has been thoroughly outdone.

"Oh my god. Best. Cake. Ever," Scott says, mouth full. Allison laughs and Derek rolls his eyes at him.

"Thanks," Chris says. He turns to Derek, waiting on his opinion. 

"Yeah, definitely the best chocolate cake I've ever had," Derek says, grinning.

"The rest is yours to take home," Chris says. Scott's eyes widen and Derek's sure that right now his little brother might love him more than Allison.

After they finish eating, Allison and Scott sit by the shade of a nearby tree so she can show him her town in Animal Crossing. Chris and Derek pick up the trash and after he covers the leftover lasagna with aluminum foil he offers it to Chris.

"Since you gave us the cake, I think it's fair you get this," Derek says.

"Are you sure?"

"Yeah. I mean, it's not as great as the cake but-"

"Thanks," Chris says. "We'll take it. I'm sure Allison liked it better than most of what I cook."

"You can't be a bad cook," Derek says.

"I bake. That's what I'm good at. Victoria used to do most of the cooking."

"Victoria?"

"Ally's mom."

"Where is she, anyway?"

"She died."

"Oh."

Derek looks down, embarrassed.

"She was killed by hunters," Chris says, voice low.

Derek looks at him, confused.

"They'll blame it on werewolves, though. We had a nasty fight with some and she got bitten. My father didn't wait to find out wether it had been an alpha that bit her, he just…"

Chris takes a deep breath and closes his eyes. Derek places a hand on his shoulder, instinct telling him that he needs to comfort him.

"I'm sorry," Derek says.

"No, I'm sorry," Chris says, looking at him. "For what hunters did to you."

Derek looks away, the words "Actually, I helped them do it" almost escaping him. 

No, not "them". Her.

He feels Chris' hand on his shoulder and he realizes they're in an awkward half-hug. They let go of each other and Derek turns to make sure Scott and Allison are still where they're supposed to be. They are.

He feels Chris' hand on his now and he turns to look at him. Chris gently lifts his hand and places a soft kiss on his knuckles. Derek feels his brain short-circuit and he pulls his hand away.

"Sorry," Chris says, "I shouldn't have done that."

"No," Derek says as he stands up. "You shouldn't have."

He walks away, the opposite direction of where Allison and Scott are and feels like a child as he hides behind a tree. He leans against the rough bark and takes a deep breath. His spinning mind distracts him enough that he doesn't notice Chris until the older man is standing in front of him.

"I shouldn't do this either," Chris says, caging Derek with his arms. "But I'm going to."

Chris' face gets closer and closer, his eyes darting from Derek's eyes to Derek's lips and back.

Derek could push him away. He could easily get away, grab Scott, and leave. But Chris' smell has something Kate never did: adrenaline. Chris is afraid. Kate was cold, calculating, sure of herself at every moment.

Derek's first kiss with Chris is slow, tentative, and just a couple of seconds long. Nothing like the passionate kiss Kate had stolen from him all those years ago. After it breaks Derek opens his eyes, realizing he had closed them and finds Chris staring at him.

"Can I kiss you again?" Chris asks with a low, husky voice that makes Derek want to wrap himself around him.

"Yes," Derek whispers back and Chris kisses him again. Their lips touch carefully, and Derek moves his hands to cling to Chris' shirt. The kiss is again slow, and Derek angles his head so he can deepen it but Chris won't be hurried. Derek knows he's seconds from whining for more, and hopes Scott can't hear anything.

As he remembers Scott he stops the kiss abruptly. "The kids."

Chris leans so he can look behind the tree that's hiding them from view. "They're just where we left them," he says. "We should get back there, though."

Derek nods. He lets go of Chris' shirt and straightens up, knowing full well he needs to wash his face or Scott will know what happened as soon as he gets in the car with him. He walks back to the picnic table they were at and sits down just as Chris brings out a couple of cans of beer from the cooler.

They spend a couple of hours more in the park. Scott and Allison tire themselves out playing some kind of chasing game and Derek and Chris spend the rest of the time talking. Derek tells him about his college courses, and his plans to become a lawyer, like his father had been.

Chris in turn tells him that he hadn't gone to college but instead trained since he was 16 years old, like most hunters. He obviously hand picks what details to share with Derek but by the end of it he's more afraid of hunters than he had been before.

"It's almost like a sect," Derek says.

"I call it a cult," Chris says.

"Aren't they angry you left?" Derek asks. "Won't they come looking for you?"

"I managed to slip away," Chris says. "And I wouldn't have approached you if I felt I put you in danger."

Derek nods, but still feels unsure.

"Hey," Chris says, taking his hand. "Don't worry, ok? If I hear of any danger I'll let you know. For now I just really want to know one thing."

"What?" 

"Would you like to have dinner with me tomorrow?"

Derek looks at him, dumbfounded. "Yeah," he says. "Yeah, but I can't leave Scott alone."

Chris' mouth twists as he thinks. "You said you had tuesdays off in college, right? Let's meet for lunch while he and Ally are at school."

"Yeah," Derek grins. "Yeah, that'd be nice."

**\-----**

"Erica, that's not nice," Derek says to the blonde girl with sin-red lipstick that is currently laughing while sitting on his bed. She's wearing a short red skirt with a black low-cut blouse.

"Hey, you're the one dating the old guy, I just noticed he was one," Erica says giving Derek his phone back. Derek had taken a photo of Chris to add to his contact.

"He's 43, that's not old," Derek says, looking through his closet to find something to wear. "And you're supposed to be helping me decide what to wear for today."

Derek's still wearing the pants and t-shirt he used to work out that morning.

"Oh my god, you have a lunch date with one of Scott's friend's dad," Erica says. "This is hilarious."

"Erica." Derek frowns at her.

"No wonder Isaac and you never hit it off. He's a newborn according to your standards," Erica goes on, texting someone on her phone.

"He's also straight," Derek states.

"Ugh," Erica says as she reads an incoming text. "Boyd says that what you like is your business and that I shouldn't laugh at you."

"That's why I like Boyd better."

Erica rolls her eyes and stands from the bed, pushing Derek aside to look inside his closet.

"So, do you want me to pick something that says 'take me now' or more along the lines of 'I'm a good boy and won't put out until at least a proper dinner date'?" she asks.

"We're having lunch at a small café," Derek says. "So something that says 'I'm interested' and keeps it PG."

Erica nods and pulls out a forest green henley. "This, your leather jacket and those obscene jeans I got you last month."

"Those jeans were awful," Derek complains. "Everyone was staring at them."

"No, everyone was staring at your ass in them," Erica corrects him. "Is that what you want? I'm assuming you're a bottom, here."

Derek blushes. "I'm versatile," he says. "But I prefer that."

"Then trust me, you want those jeans." Erica winks at him. "I'm going downstairs to steal your pop-tarts while you shower."

Derek rolls his eyes and nods. He gets himself ready in half an hour and Erica wolf-whistles as she sees him enter the kitchen.

"Thanks," he says. He is really grateful for having her in his life. "Not that I want you to leave, but…"

"Need to leave before Mr. DILF gets here," she says and stands up. She grabs her purse from the table and kisses his cheek before saying goodbye. Derek watches her go and after checking himself one more time in the hallway mirror he sits down on the couch to wait for Chris. He opens one of Scott's comic books to thumb through while he waits and soon he hears Chris' SUV park. He stands up and opens the door, deciding that since Chris already knows he's a werewolf there's no reason to pretend he needs to wait to hear the doorbell.

Chris looks at him and smiles, getting out of the SUV and taking out a couple of things from the backseat. One is a large tupperware and the other is the lasagna pan from their picnic. Derek approaches to help him but Chris motions to the back seat.

"There's a bag there with some stuff. I thought I could make breakfast for you here, if you want."

Derek looks from his house to Chris and nods. "Yeah, sure."

He takes the bags and closes the van before leading Chris to the kitchen. Since they're staying in, Derek takes off his jacket. Chris also takes off his own faded green jacket, leaving him in jeans and burgundy shirt.

"I'm making crepes," Chris says as he rolls up his sleeves. "So just sit down and keep me company as I cook."

Derek does as he's told. "What kind of crepes?"

"I'm gonna do a savory one and a couple of sweet ones," Chris says as he starts mixing ingredients in a bowl. The large tupperware sits on the table unopened.

"What's this," Derek says, tapping at it.

"I promised Scott I'd make some cookies for him," he says.

"These are a lot of cookies, Chris," Derek says, frowning. "Scott shouldn't eat this much sugar."

Chris sighs, smiling. "Damn, I thought I was going to impress you. Besides, he does eat as much as werewolves are rumored to eat."

"Yeah, and you can't just leave me with a  hyper werewolf teenager," Derek says, but he also smiles. "He'll just have to take some to school to share."

Chris laughs and they keep on chatting as he works. Derek has never seen anyone make crepes before but Chris is definitely skilled. He stands so he can take a closer look and Chris raises an eyebrow at him.

"Impressed?"

"These are flat pancakes, Chris," Derek says. "I could do them."

"You wound me," Chris says. "I'm almost done here. Sit back down."

"I like standing next to you," Derek says, grinning.

Chris smiles and pulls him closer. "I like it, too."

They kiss and as they separate Derek smirks at him. "Your crepe's burning."

"Oh, fuck!"

Derek laughs and sits back down. Once Chris finishes making the crepes he fixes four plates. Two of them have crepes filled with scrambled eggs and cheese. The other two have crepes soaked in a dulce de leche sauce and covered with toasted nuts and fresh fruit.

The smell is heavenly and the taste is just as good. Derek can't stop praising them as he savors each bite. While the savory ones are good, the sweet ones are so delicious Derek is actually a little sad when he finishes them because it means no more crepes for him.

"We've still got an hour before we need to pick up Ally and Scott," Chris says. "Want to watch some TV?"

"Yeah!" Derek says, standing and going to the living room. "I'm actually in the middle of watching this great new series and if you want-"

Derek stops abruptly as he feels Chris' arms wrap around him from behind.The older man's lips place a soft kiss to the nape of his neck and Derek shudders.

"You," Derek stutters. "You don't really want to watch TV, do you?"

"Nope," Chris says before once again kissing him, now moving to softly mouth at Derek's ears.

"We should go to my room," Derek says. "Scott will be able to smell us here."

Chris nods and follows Derek upstairs. They enter his room and Derek closes the door behind him, leaning against it. Chris turns to him, smiling.

"You're beautiful," Chris says low as his hand reaches to feel Derek's stubble. The words take Derek by surprise. Kate had said he was hot, a sexy piece of ass. She had never said he was beautiful.

"Thanks," Derek whispers. "You're not bad yourself."

Great compliment, he chastises himself.

"I mean, you're also beautiful. And I'm not saying that just because you said I was. I mean-"

Thankfully Chris kisses him and he can stop embarrassing himself.

The kiss this time is more intense, but not rough. Chris kisses him with purpose, his hand moving to pull him away from the door and wrap around him. Derek places his own hands on Chris' back. Chris is muscular but not too much. He squeezes Derek's ass with intent and Derek growls into their kiss. Chris tenses.

"Sorry," Derek says, pulling away.

"No," Chris says, kissing his cheek. "That was just the first time I heard that sound outside of a fight."

"It's-" Derek hides his face in Chris' shoulder. "I can control it, if you want me to."

Kate had banned "animal noises" from the bedroom.

"Derek, " Chris says. "I plan on making you howl, literally, so don't you dare hold back."

Chris kisses him again, pulling him back to the bed and moving so that Derek ends up laying on his back and Chris on top of him. He breaks the kiss to unbutton his shirt and Derek takes chance to pass his fingers through his chest hair, moving up to sniff the clean scent there. Chris takes off his shirt and starts taking Derek's off.

"Come on, I can tell you've got a great body under there," he says. Derek helps him pull his shirt off and Chris gently explores his chest and abs.

"Werewolves," Chris snorts. "I didn't look this good when I was twenty two."

"You look great now," Derek says. Their eyes meet and Chris once again leans down to capture Derek's lips in a kiss, biting at his bottom lip as one of his hands tugs on his hair and the other pinches a nipple. Derek's hands are busy exploring Chris' now naked back, and the feel of the older man's scars does something to him.

"That's from an arrow in training," Chris says, as he feels Derek stop at a scar he has on his right side, near his stomach. "This one," He says, guiding Derek's other hand to his left pectoral, "is from a bullet. Shot in the dark by another hunter."

Derek stares at it before kissing it, moving then to worry Chris' nipple with his teeth. Chris gasps before pushing Derek back on the bed and attacking his neck with his mouth, sucking hard enough to leave a hickey if Derek wasn't a werewolf. Chris' hips are now moving, creating a wonderful friction that Derek would appreciate more if his dick wasn't trapped in his jeans. As if reading his mind, Chris expertly unbuttons him and lowers his zipper, reaching his hand inside to cup Derek's cock through his underwear, Derek moans at the feel. He brings his hands to grab at his sheets, his claws coming out.

"Derek," Chris says, forcing Derek to open his eyes and look at him. "You ok?"

Derek nods. "I'm sorry about the claws. I'll be careful, I promise."

"Not that," Chris says. "I don't want to do anything you don't want. If you want me to stop, you tell me, ok?"

Derek nods again, eyes wide. Chris kisses him again and slowly moves down, sucking on his neck lightly to then bite lightly at one of his nipples. His tongue glides softly down his stomach and Derek didn't know belly buttons could be erogenous zones until Chris made him moan out his name by sucking at it.

"Help me pull these down," Chris says, pulling on Derek's jeans. Derek pushes his hips up and Chris pulls them along with his underwear, freeing his now hard cock.

"Chris, I want to taste you too," Derek says, and Chris gives him his fingers to suck on. Derek whines.

"Once I'm done here you can suck me off," Chris says and Derek whines again, louder this time. "Or I can jerk off while you watch me."

Derek shakes his head and sucks on Chris' fingers harder. The older man starts pumping his cock with his other hand and Derek moans around his fingers as Chris chuckles.

"Like that?" he asks, Derek nods fervently. Chris keeps on pumping Derek's cock and starts licking lightly at the head. Derek is barely getting used to that when suddenly Chris is taking half his cock in his mouth and sucking hard.

"Fuck!" Derek yells, pushing his hips up, his hands once again grab his sheets and he's sure his claws are out again.

"Maybe later," Chris says, "I'm having fun here right now."

Derek looks down and sees Chris lick a hot stripe from his balls to the tip of his cock. The sight is too hot, even hotter when Chris takes Derek into his mouth again, his hand moving down to play with Derek's testicles. 

"Chris, I'm gonna come," Derek complains.

"That's what I want you to do," Chris says, now pumping Derek with his hand as he licks at the head. "Come for me, Derek."

"Almost," Derek's voice is lust-punched. He reaches his hand down and Chris wraps his hand around Chris' helping him find the rhythm and pressure he likes. Derek comes with a loud grunt, his semen falling on his chest and stomach. When he opens his eyes he finds Chris staring at him with a mixture of adoration and pure want.

Derek blushes and reaches to his nightstand for a tissue, Chris stops him and starts licking at his cum. Carefully licking every last drop of it, Derek's cock twitches every time Chris' tongue makes contact with his skin.

"Can I suck you off now?" Derek asks.

"You can suck me off whenever you want, Derek," Chris says, laughing slightly.

Derek smiles and Chris moves to kiss him. The flavor of his own cum isn't foreign to Derek, but savoring it in Chris' mouth is different. Better.

"You need to shower before picking up Scott, I assume."

Derek looks at his bedside clock and sees he has to leave in less than half an hour.

"Yeah, but I also want to return the favor," Derek says as Chris stands up and picks up his shirt from the floor.

"You can shower with me." Derek stretches as he says that, hopeful that his body and playful smirk will convince Chris.

"Another day," Chris says, and there's a naughty glint to his eyes. "I want to have enough time to fuck you in the shower."

Derek grins at that and sits on the bed. He pulls his jeans and socks off and tucks himself back into his underwear, a pair of black boxer shorts, before standing up. He kisses Chris as he helps him button his shirt.

"Shower," Chris orders, "I'm gonna wash the dishes downstairs."

"Thanks," Derek mutters, caressing Chris' chest with the excuse of straightening his shirt. "For everything."

Chris kisses him lightly. "When can I take you to dinner?"

"Scott usually spends Friday night at the Sheriff's."

"It's a date."

Derek tries, he really does, to not grin stupidly at him. But he fails.

He fails hard.

**\-----**

After dinner on friday Derek takes Chris home and sucks him off, loving how the wine from dinner makes him slur his words. That night Chris sleeps in his bed, hugging Derek like an oversized teddy bear.

Saturday night Scott and Allison play Wii in Allison's living room while Derek and Chris make out lazily outside by the pool.

Sunday Scott asks Derek if it would be too weird if he dated Allison when Derek's dating Allison's dad. Derek tells him it would probably be kind of awkward but that's no reason for him not to date Allison. When they're both 15. Scott isn't amused.

Tuesday morning Chris makes breakfast for Derek again, french toast with peach compote, and after that they end up in Derek's room again. This time they both get completely naked and Derek notices claw marks on Chris' left leg. An old scar, he explains, from before. Derek asks if he killed the werewolf that did it and after a moment Chris nods. They end up laying together in bed as Chris tells him more details of what hunter training is. Derek thinks about breaking things off but Chris goodbye kiss has him deciding the opposite.

Wednesday the sheriff asks him about the rumors around town that he's getting too friendly with Chris and Derek tells him that they're dating. The sheriff doesn't seem too pleased about it but tells him that he's an adult now, so he gets to make his own choices.

"However," he adds, "if he ever tries to force you to do anything you don't want, you tell me."

Friday night Scott stays with Stiles and Allison's at Lydia's so Derek goes to Chris' house. This time it's his turn to make dinner. He tries and fails to make an asian style dish so they end up ordering Chinese instead. Later Chris uses his fingers, tongue, and copious amounts of lube to open Derek up. The werewolf can only writhe and whine under his experts hands, clutching a pillow to his chest for dear life, ass in the air.

"Derek," Chris says. Derek turns around to see Chris and he knows his eyes are glowing red.

"I'm gonna fuck you now," he says, leaning down to kiss Derek's shoulder. "Ok?"

Derek nods. "Please, Chris."

"I got you, Derek," Chris mutters against his ear. He gets on his knees and pushes his condom wrapped cock firmly, slowly. First the head, then a couple of inches, pulls back just to hear Derek whine, and then a bit more, pulls back but this time Derek's whine is too needy for him to hold out any longer, he pushes his whole seven inches inside, Derek pushing back to meet him and letting out a content sigh.

"Chris, please, move," Derek begs. Chris does so, slowly, moving his hips to find the places that make Derek moan the loudest. He uses his hands to keep Derek still. Not that he has the strength for that, but Derek doesn't move when he feels him there. He sets a slow, firm pace and Derek growls. "Chris, please, harder."

Chris speeds up, moving his hands to Derek's shoulders. The werewolf feels spectacular around his cock and the way he moves his ass to meet his every thrust is gonna make him come soon.

"Touch me," Derek pleads and Chris reaches around to wrap his hand around Derek's cock. Derek wraps his hand over Chris' and together they bring Derek to his orgasm. The werewolf howls as he comes, and Chris pumps harder and faster at the sound. Finally he feels his orgasm come and he groans out Derek's name as it hits. It takes a moment for him to catch his breath again.

After throwing the condom and showering together, Derek takes the place of the big spoon and they kiss lazily before falling asleep.

"Told you I planned to make you howl, literally," Chris teases.

"I just did that for show," Derek lies.

"Uh-huh."

Saturday morning Chris rides Derek, coming on the younger man's chest. They shower again and spend Saturday afternoon watching movies and eating pizza with Scott and Allison in the werewolves' house.

Sunday Derek has to endure Erica and Isaac's teasing him through a study session for a test the next day.

Tuesday Chris once again comes to make breakfast for Derek, but that's quickly forgotten because all Derek wants is for Chris to fuck him again. He does so and then sucks Derek off as they shower.

Wednesday the sheriff tells him he looks happier than usual with a knowing smirk.

Thursday he arrives to pick up Scott and he's told that the he left with the Argents.

"That's weird," Derek says to Stiles who saw Scott leave with Allison. "Chris didn't say anything."

"Chris?" Stiles asks.

"Mr. Argent," Derek explains.

"Mr. Argent didn't pick them up," Stiles says. "It was his sister. I think Allison said her name was Kate."


	3. It's the risk that I'm taking

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There *is* some violence in this chapter (check end notes for specifics).
> 
> Thanks to everyone who read and commented on this fic. I'm really angry at myself for accidentally deleting it because I lost some really nice comments.

Kate's SUV is almost exactly like Chris' but painted dark green instead of black. Scott didn't really like the idea of going with her but Allison had insisted, laughing with almost infectious glee when her aunt had mentioned she had a surprise for them. They had driven to the outskirts of town, and were now going up a forest path.

"Where are we going, Auntie?" Allison asks, practically vibrating with excitement. Scott's usually happy to see her happy but right now he feels tired and grouchy.

Kate's smile to Allison was cloying. Scott didn't know how Allison could be in the receiving end of that smile and not shiver. The whole of Kate seemed like a mask. Her makeup was impeccable, her dark blonde hair seemed to never move, and her tight black blouse and dark blue jeans made her look more like a fashion model from a magazine than a someone's real aunt.

"Chris and Derek have a surprise for you guys," Kate says, her tone high. So high Scott couldn't really focus on her heart to spot a lie. She focuses her eyes on Scott through the rearview mirror. "I can't believe Derek didn't tell you about me. We used to be so close!"

"Derek doesn't talk a lot about stuff before the fire," Scott's voice is low. He has stopped asking his brother about it because it brings the worst of frowns to his face.

"What fire?" Allison asks, turning from the front passenger seat to look at him.

"Scott's family died in a horrible fire a few years ago," Kate says, a frown too perfect to be real on her face.

"That's awful," Allison whispers, reaching her hand to him. He takes it and smiles sadly at her. "Is that why you and Derek are alone?"

Scott nods. His head is beginning to ache and he closes his eyes. It's so weird for him to feel like this.

"Are you feeling ok, Scott?" Allison's voice soothes his head temporarily. He brings her hand to his face and sniffs it without thinking. Allison pulls her hand away, looking at him weirdly. She looks at her aunt, worried.

"Auntie, I think Scott's sick."

Kate looks at him through the rearview mirror. "He's not sick. It's just the wolfsbane in the air conditioning."

She stops the SUV and Scott frowns. "It- it doesn't smell like wolfsbane."

"That's because we know how to mask it so you dogs won't smell it," Kate answers, her tone icy.

"Auntie!" Allison raises her voice.

"Ally, your dad almost made sure you got killed by one of these beasts. I'm making sure you know how to kill one."

Scott panics and reaches for the door. In his daze he forgets he's still wearing his seatbelt so even though he manages to open the door, he can do nothing but stumble out. He takes his claws out, hearing Allison scream as she gets out from the passenger side. Scott yelps at the sound, his headache now making his whole world spin. He manages to free himself from the seatbelt as he hears Kate approach.

"Leave me alone!" Scott yells, but he's wolfed out so it sounds like a growl. He sees Allison jump back and Kate steps closer, holding some sort of metallic stick.

Scott manages to bring his cell phone out of his pocket but Kate kicks his hand and it flies away. He growls, swiping his claws at her but she easily dodges and as the metallic stick makes contact with his body he feels a strong electric current go through him. He roars, loudly and painfully, and he falls to the ground.

"Please," he begs, trying to stand up and run away.

"You're hurting him!" Allison screams, reaching her aunt just as she electrocutes him once again. Scott howls in pain.

"This is what we do, Allison!" Kate tells her. "We keep people safe from these beasts."

There's another jolt of electricity, and Scott passes out.

**\-----**

"You said you'd warn me if there was any sign of danger," Derek yells at Chris. The older man had arrived at school a few moments after Derek and was now stepping a few yards away from him. Chris didn't even know what was happening, he had seen Derek talking to Stiles and approached without expecting the furious glare that was now directed at him.

"What are you talking about, Derek?"

"Oh my god, I believed… I believed you and now you're taking Scott away from me," Derek's voice is suddenly low, sounding lost. Chris gets what Derek is saying.

"Where's Scott?" he asks, more to Stiles than Derek.

"You should know!" Derek yells at him, standing to fight him.

"I swear, I have no idea where Scott is," Chris pleads with him. His hands stretched out, hoping Derek won't attack. He's not prepared to fight a werewolf.

"Allison's aunt came for them," Stiles says. "She said you had sent her."

Derek growls at that, making Stiles jump back.

"You have to believe me, I don't know anything about this." Chris pleads.

"I trusted you." Derek's fangs are starting to muddle his words.

"Snap out of it, Derek, we need to find Scott before something happens to him!"

"He's not answering his phone."

They both turn to see Stiles, who's looking as panicked as Derek feels.

"Derek," Chris says, Derek turns to him eyes glowing. "Remember I told you I'd do anything to keep you and Scott safe?"

Derek looks down, nodding.

"We need to find your brother. Do you have any idea where Kate would've taken him?"

They look at each other, and both seem to reach the same conclusion at the same time. "The old Hale house," Chris says, Derek nods.

"Get in the van," Chris tells him, already running to it. Derek runs after him and they're both inside when they hear one of the back doors open and Stiles jumps inside, his cell phone on his ear.

"What are you doing?" Chris asks him.

"Calling my dad," he states as he buckles his seatbelt.

"Stiles, you can't come with us," Derek says. "It's not safe."

"Well, if you guys know where Scott is, I can send the location to my dad once we get there," Stiles says as if it were the most obvious thing.

"Sounds like a plan." Chris starts the van and speeds out of the school's parking lot.

**\-----**

Scott wakes up and finds himself hanging from his wrists a foot above the ground. He focuses on the room around him and recognizes the burnt remains of his old house. He hangs just ahead of the fireplace, where the living room used to be, and he can see sunlight shining through holes in the roof.

He also recognizes Kate and Allison, who are standing a few yards away. There's an array of weapons in front of them, Scott can only recognize a sword, some large knives, and some arrows. He tries to free his hands from the rope that binds them, and winces as he feels them burn his skin.

"Hurts," he complains, his voice broken.

"Wolfsbane laced rope," Kate explains, walking towards him and caressing his chest and stomach lightly. "Derek didn't teach you anything, did he?"

"Let me go!" he yells. "Please," he adds in a broken whimper.

"I'm afraid I can't do that, sweetie," Kate mocks him with a sweet voice, taking his face in her hands. "I need to make sure you're properly put down this time."

Scott tries to pull his face away from her, and in doing so his eyes land on Allison. She's standing warily, looking at him with fear in her eyes.

"Allison, please help me," he begs her.

"See?" Kate says meanly, turning to her niece. "They try to play the human card so you pity them, and once you fall for that." Kate slaps him hard across the face, making Allison gasp. "The claws and fangs come out."

"Please," Scott keeps on begging, now letting himself cry. "Please, let me go."

"Oh, but don't you want to meet your mangy wolf pack again?" Kate sneers, grabbing Scott's face hard enough so it hurts. "Don't you miss all those dogs and bitches?"

"Shut up!" Scott yells, closing his eyes tightly. "You killed them! It's your fault that me and Derek are all alone!"

"Oh, I can't take all the credit," Kate says, her hold softening. "I couldn't have done it without Derek's help."

Scott opens his eyes and blinks twice before he can see Kate's mean look. He glares at her. "You're lying."

Kate laughs, loudly and meanly. "I remember you from back then. Just a tiny kid. Derek complained about you so much. 'He's mom's favorite so he gets whatever he wants'. I'm pretty sure he hated you."

"Shut up," Scott says, closing his eyes again as if that could make him wake up from this nightmare.

"I'm pretty sure he hated all of you," Kate goes on. "I just had to take my shirt off and ask him what's wrong and he'd complain about all of you for hours. All I had to do was pretend I cared and he came running to me like the fucking dog he is."

"SHUT UP!" Scott yells again, struggling against the rope. "You're lying!"

"A few months, a few fucks, and finally he gave me a key to the house so I could drop in for a surprise visit while his family was out of town," Kate drawls. "I didn't even have to ask for it. It was his idea."

Scott opens his eyes and looks at Kate again, eyes wide with fear as he realizes what she's saying.

"We were going on vacation," Scott whispers. "Derek said he had to stay for a baseball game."

Kate grins and nods. 

"Why?" Scott's voice is low, defeated.

"It's what hunters do," Kate states with a nasty grin on her face. "Although I have to admit I enjoy doing it."

Kate reaches behind her and brings out a gun. Allison gasps and Scott feels his blood freeze. She raises it, aiming between Scott's eyes.

"Can you smell the wolfsbane now, mutt?"

"Wait!"

Kate turns to Allison, who's pale and shaking but trying to stand firm. Scott looks at her, hopeful.

"I want to do it."

"No, Allison, pl-"

Kate silences Scott with another harsh slap.

"I was afraid your father had made you soft, Ally," Kate purrs, walking to her. "You want to practice your aim?"

Kate hands Allison her gun but the girl shakes her head. "I want to use these," she points to the arrows. "You taught me how to shoot, remember?"

"I love these!" Kate exclaims pulling one out. Allison's already pulling out a black recurve bow and taking two arrows in her hand.

"Allison, no, please," Scott begs quietly, tears streaming down his face.

"Shut up, Scott," Allison says, her voice cold and firm.

"Please, Allison," Scott continues. A loud gunshot is heard and Scott closes his eyes, terrified. Allison turns to her aunt, who's holding her gun, aiming to the ground.

"Ally told you to shut up, mutt."

Scott whines, not daring to open his eyes. Allison plants an arrow on the floor in front of her and takes the other. She draws her bow, closes an eye, aiming for Scott's heart.

"Don't worry Scott," she says. "It will all be over soon."

Scott lets out a loud sob but doesn't see how Allison moves so that she shoots at the rope that's holding him. He just hears the arrow whiz by on top of him and falls to the ground. Allison takes advantage of her aunt's confusion to take the other arrow and quickly shoots it at her aunt's leg, piercing her thigh and making her scream. She drops the bow and runs to Scott.

"Come on, Scott!" She says as soon as she's at his side, helping him stand. "We have to go!" They both stumble out through a hole in the wall and freeze as they hear a gunshot from the inside.

"Come back here!"

Scott's trying to keep up with Allison but he can feel the wolfsbane from the ropes affecting him. He stops to try and take them off but they're tightly knotted. Allison brings out a knife from her back pocket and Scott falls back on his butt, scared.

"Come on!" She hurries him, taking his hands and freeing them carefully.

"Stop right there!"

They both turn to see Kate leaning against the burnt house, looking disheveled and aiming her gun at them. Allison instantly stands in front of Scott.

"Go away!" she yells at her. "I don't ever want to see you again!"

"Oh, Ally," Kate says, her voice trying to sound sweet. "Daddy was right. Chris ruined you, didn't he?"

"Shut up!" Allison's fury is obvious. "You killed Scott's family!"

"They were monsters, Ally," Kate answers. "They're all monsters."

"Scott is not a monster," Allison says, enunciating each word carefully. "And if you want to kill him, you're gonna have to kill me."

"No, Allison," Scott whispers. "Run."

Allison looks at him, a small smile on her lips. She turns back to face her aunt, her face again set. Serious. A long moment of silence falls between them.

"Oh, Ally," Kate says, as if it hurt her. "I'm sorry about this."

Allison closes her eyes and screams at the same time Scott pulls her down, rolling so that she's under him. The gunshot sounds loud and clear.

**\-----**

They park behind a dark green SUV Chris instantly recognizes as Kate's. Derek looks back to see Stiles already unbuckling himself.

"Stay," Derek orders. "Call the sheriff." 

Stiles nods.

Derek steps out of the van and follows Chris, who's already walking to the burnt house. He has his gun out.

Derek's ears pick up something and he motions for Chris to go around. As they turn they see Kate leaning against the house, gun pointed at Allison who's standing in front of Scott.

"Oh, Ally," Kate says, as if it hurt her. "I'm sorry about this."

Allison closes her eyes and screams at the same time Scott pulls her down, rolling so that she's under him. The gunshot from Chris' gun sounds loud and clear, shooting Kate's gun out of her hand and making her curse loudly and fall to the ground screaming in pain. Derek runs to Allison and Scott who are still laying on the ground, holding each other tightly.

"Scott! Are you ok?" Derek feels like he ran the entire way from the school. He kneels next to them and inspects Scott. He can smell the remains of the wolfsbane but there's no sign of poisoning.

"I'm fine," Scott says, wiping his face. "Allison saved me."

Derek turns to Allison, who's smiling shyly at him.

"Thank you," Derek says, helping her stand up. "Are you ok?"

"Yeah," Allison's voice trembles. "Where's my dad?"

They all turn to see Chris, aiming his gun at Kate where she's lying on the ground, squirming in pain and cursing loudly.

"Daddy!" Allison yells and runs to him. Chris turns and receives her hugging her tightly with the arm that isn't currently aiming at Kate. He kisses her forehead and pulls back until they're standing next to Scott and Derek.

"You fucked her up, Chris!" Kate yells at him. "You fucked my favorite niece up!"

"Shut up!" Chris yells at her, looking nervously to Derek. "I can explain."

"Oh," Kate's malicious grin returns. "Oh my God, you didn't tell him."

"Tell me what?" Derek asks, hugging Scott closer to him and looking at Chris questioningly.

"I'm sorry," Chris whispers. "I wanted to tell you but-"

"Chris here is my brother," Kate interrupts, laughing almost maniacally. "How's that feel, Derek?"

Derek looks from Chris to Kate with a look of confusion.

"Derek, I swear-"

"You thought I didn't know?" Derek interrupts Chris.

It's Chris turn to look shocked, but at least Derek can appreciate how the mirth leaves Kate's face. "You knew?" she asks.

"I was obsessed with you, of course I knew," Derek says. He turns back to Chris. "You thought…?"

"It doesn't matter," Chris cuts him off, smiling. "Can you hear anything?"

Derek cocks his head to listen and he nods. "Sirens. The police is coming."

The sirens soon come close enough for the humans to hear and make the werewolves cover their ears. Sheriff Stilinski appears alongside Stiles and several of his deputies. Chris drops his gun as soon as he sees the sheriff.

"Can anyone explain what happened here?" the sheriff asks.

**\-----**

An ambulance is called for Kate, who says she will not talk to anyone until she sees her father. Allison and Scott explain the whole ordeal to the Sheriff, and the weapons in the house and in Kate's SUV are more than enough proof. The whole time Chris holds Derek's hand, keeping him from doing anything rash.

"If all you say is true," the sheriff says once the teens have finished their story. Stiles is also standing beside them, happy to see Scott unharmed. "Then you both are incredibly lucky and I'm happy nothing happened to you. I will need to see you at the station later. I'm also really proud of you, son."

Stiles preens at the compliment and Scott giggles at the sight. Allison rolls her eyes before hugging them both. The sheriff sighs contently at the sight and then walks over to where Chris and Derek are waiting.

"Glad to see you're safe, son," he says, patting Derek's arm. Derek grins at him.

"What will happen to Kate?" Chris asks.

"She'll be hospitalized, under police supervision. Afterwards she'll end up in jail. I don't see how any jury would let her walk after threatening the lives of two kids."

Chris nods, then turns as he sees Allison approach them.

"Mr. Stilinski," she says showing him her phone. "I wanted to give you this."

The sheriff raises an eyebrow at her. "What's this?"

"It's- I recorded my aunt," she says, voice low. "When she said she killed Derek's family."

The sheriff takes the phone and looks at it frowning before turning to Derek.

"But, um," Allison says, voice full of worry. "Shoot. Um. She makes it sound like Derek's a werewolf."

Derek hides his face in Chris' shoulder, groaning, and Chris laughs.

"Great," Chris says voice loud. "My sister's not only a psycho, she's also crazy."

The sheriff grins at Allison. "Well, I'm sure Derek can help me make sure his secret stays safe."

The three of them look at the sheriff, shocked. The man grins at them. "I will see you down at the station later to sort this out. You take care of him, Chris."

"Sure thing, John," Chris answers as the sheriff goes back to his deputies. He looks at Derek, a questioning look in his eyes.

"I have no idea," Derek confesses.

They share a laugh of relief and Scott comes to them after waving goodbye to Stiles who gets to ride his dad's patrol car back to the station. Scott runs to Derek and almost topples him over as he jumps to hug him.

"Can we go home now?" he asks, voice small.

They do, but it takes them a bit because Chris first has to drive them to school for Derek's car. Scott has grown somber and is even ignoring Allison's attempts at cheering him up so Derek knows something is up. He kisses Chris goodbye and hugs Allison tightly, thanking her for saving Scott.

"I'm sorry," Allison says. "For what my aunt did."

Derek nods and takes Scott home. The moment the door closes behind the his younger brother launches at him, hugging him tighter than ever before. He weeps loudly and Derek picks him and sits on the sofa with him. Suddenly Scott's hand balls into a fist and he hits Derek's chest.

"Why didn't you tell me?"

Derek looks down. He was prepared to hear his brother complain about the secret he's been holding on to for so long, but he's not ready to lose his love.

"I'm sorry," Derek says, low. Scott sits up, glaring at him.

"No," Scott says. "You always do this. I ask you something and you don't answer. Why didn't you tell me Derek? We've been together all this time and you never… You always said you didn't know what caused the fire."

"And now you know what caused it," Derek says through gritted teeth. "Me, I caused it. I'm sorry but no matter how sorry I am…" Derek's shoulders shake with a violent sob. "They're dead, Scott. They're all dead and it's my fault. My fucking fault."

"Why didn't you tell me?" Scott repeats his earlier question.

"I didn't want you to hate me," Derek confesses, and looks away, not wanting to see his brother and not see the affection he's used to see there. "I'm sorry, Scott, for everything."

A long silence settles then, Derek feels like an idiot just letting himself cry in front of his little brother. He doesn't notice Scott is also crying until he hear him sniffling.

"You're an idiot," Scott says. Derek flinches. "The biggest idiot brother ever."

Derek nods.

"I don't hate you, Derek."

He turns to his brother, shocked. "But-"

"I'm really cheesed off," Scott raises his voice. "But you didn't- Kate did. Kate killed our family."

"Yeah, and it's my fault she did," Derek says, flat.

Scott shakes his head. "You didn't want her to, Derek, she used you."

"I should've known better," Derek's angry tone surprises even himself.

"But you didn't," Scott's voice is again tiny, obviously struggling to contradict his alpha. "Derek, you're the last family I have and I'm not going to stop loving you because some hunter woman used you."

"How can-" Derek's voice breaks. "How can you forgive this, Scott? This is terrible. This is horrible. This is-"

Scott throws himself to hug his brother. "Mom said brothers love each other, no matter what."

Derek places an arm around him, letting himself cry. "If mom knew- Scott, it's my fault that you lost her. That you lost everyone."

"No, it's Kate's fault," Scott shifts so his voice isn't muffled against Derek's chest. "But I want to visit them, Derek."

"Scott, I can't." Derek's sobs. "I can't face their graves. Not when I'm-"

"Then just take me," Scott says, pleading with his eyes until Derek nods.

"And also, I want you to tell me about them," Scott goes on. "All of them. I don't remember them as good as you."

Derek closes his eyes and sobs again, but nods. Scott hugs him tighter and Derek sighs.

"Kate said you hated me," Scott's the one whose voice breaks now, and Derek shifts so he can embrace him.

"No," he says, trying to make his voice sound firm. "Never."

"She's awful," Scott whispers. "Why did you like her."

"Because I was a young and stupid teenager," Derek says. "And horny and so easy to manipulate."

Scott's silent after that, and they both sit hugging each other until Derek falls asleep. 

Scott frees himself, careful not to wake Derek up, and goes to his room. He sits on his bed and cries silently for a while. The day was too much for him. Kate trying to kill him, the fear he felt when he thought Allison would really kill him, and now trying to understand what he felt about his brother.

He is angry. So angry. So much had changed after the fire. The years after had been awful until they came back to Beacon Hills. But through it all Derek had always cared for him so. He couldn't hate Derek, even if he suspected that it was guilt that had made Derek act like a such a great older brother.

He hugs his pillow and looks out the window. "I miss you mom," he whispers. "I miss you dad." One by one he mentions all of the people he had lost that day. Laura, their oldest sister, and Cora, who was thirteen at the time. Uncle Peter, his wife, and their two children. Grandpa and Grandma Hale. "I don't know what to do," he confessed.

He hears Derek stir downstairs and he listens closely as his brother walks slowly upstairs. He stops at Scott's room, looking in. It's almost nighttime, but Scott can still clearly see him.

Derek wipes his nose with the back of his hand. "Come, there's something I want to show you."

Scott follows Derek to his room where Derek turns on the light before opening his closet and bringing out a large unmarked plastic box. Scott's seen it before, but he had never been curious about it.

"This is what they recovered from the fire," Derek explains and Scott gasps. "I've never opened it."

"Never?"

Derek shakes his head. "Do you want to…?"

Scott nods, thrilled to see what may be hiding in that box. Derek takes a deep breath before opening it and the smell that pours out of the box is almost enough to make Scott cry.

"It smells like them," Scott says. Derek nods as he wipes more tears from his eyes.

"And ashes," Derek adds.

Scott ignores him and looks inside the box, he brings out a small velvety box and opens it to reveal several jewels. Mostly necklaces and earrings.

"I think those are mom's," Derek says. "Weird that it's ok."

Scott puts that aside and reaches inside the box again. He brings out a pile of photos and looks at them.

"Oh my god," Derek says. "This is what was inside the safe."

"The safe?"

"Mom and dad had a safe in their room. It must've been fireproof," Derek says, taking some other items from the box. "Mom liked to save a lot of things, look."

Derek shows Scott a letter Laura had written their mom. From the handwriting it was obvious Laura was really little.

Derek stands up, obviously uncomfortable. "I can't look at this, Scott."

"It's all we have left, Derek."

"Then take it to your room and look through it," Derek says. "This is- I can't just pretend that I deserve to see any of this."

Scott is going through some other papers when several small notebooks fall on Derek's bed. There's one for Derek, one for Scott and one for Cora. Derek sees them and his eyes widen.

"What is it?" Scott asks.

"It's-" Derek chokes. "Laura got one for her eighteenth birthday. Mom wrote small notes on it for us to read."

"It's from mom!?" Scott asks excitedly. "Open yours!"

"Scott, I can't," Derek protests.

"I can't open mine yet!" Scott tells him. "Please."

Derek sighs and after a moment, he nods. He takes the notebook from Scott's hand and sits on the bed. Scott leans against him and with trembling hands Derek opens it. A photo lands on the floor, falling from the first page. Derek picks it up and sees that it's a photo of their mother holding him when he was a newborn. He has to close his eyes and hands the photo and notebook to Scott.

"I can't read this, Scott," he states. "Whatever it is, I don't deserve it."

"Mom wrote it for you," Scott accuses.

"Mom didn't know I would- Mom, didn't know what would happen when she wrote it."

"Come on, Derek," Scott whines. "Please."

Derek takes a deep breath but takes the notebook back from Scott. He opens it and recognizes his mom's neat handwriting immediately. He flips through it, not wanting to focus on anything and finally reaches the last page with something written on it. Derek recognizes the date, it had been ten days before the fire.

_We fought today. I guess it's normal for a teenage son and his mother to fight every once in a while. It still leaves me sad. I love you, Derek, I always will._

Derek closes the notebook, remembering that fight so vividly. His mom had smelled Kate on him, teased him about finding a girlfriend and he had snapped at her, telling her to mind her own business. His mom had yelled back at him, and soon it was a huge fight that only stopped when his father had come in and managed to calm them down. Derek had left then, skipping dinner, asked Kate to meet him but she told him she was busy. When he returned home his mother was waiting for him at the kitchen table. Derek ignored her as she ordered him to sit down and talk with her.

He doesn't know how it happened, but he's now laying on his bed, crying violently and Scott is sprawled on top of him, crying too as he feels his alpha's grief.

**\-----**

Derek wakes up at the sound of the doorbell. Light is shining through the window and he feels Scott still sleeping on top of him. He manages to get up without waking Scott and he runs down. He opens the door to find Chris there, looking worried.

"Allison told me Scott wasn't at school," the older man explains. "I worried."

Derek nods, moving to let Chris in.

"How are you?" Chris asks, tentative.

"Like crap," Derek admits. "Like fucking crap."

Chris steps closer to hug him and Derek stops him. "Why are you here, Chris? Do you just pity me for what Kate did?"

"No!" Chris protests. "I'm here because I like you, Derek."

"That's bullshit." Derek almost yells, only because it feels good to express anger at anyone that isn't himself. "You thought I didn't know Kate was your sister. You're just here trying to make up for what she did to me. Guess what, Chris? No one can make up for that."

"I know that," Chris says, voice low. "I wasn't trying to-"

"Then what are you trying to do, Chris?" Derek asks, crying again. "Why won't you Argents just leave me alone?"

"I tried," Chris voice wavers. "God, Derek, I tried. I left the hunters specifically to leave werewolves alone but Kate had mentioned tracking you down so many times that when I saw you I just knew I had to keep you safe. And then…"

Chris takes a deep breath. "I've always liked men, ok? My marriage was arranged so my father could have access to the weapons my wife's family owned. And at first I thought I could just ignore my attraction to you but when I saw that you were attracted to me, too… I'm sorry, Derek, I never wanted to hurt you."

"You didn't," Derek says. "I just want Scott to be safe, Chris."

"I can help you with that." Chris approaches Derek again. "You, Scott, Allison and I. Maybe we can keep each other safe."

"Did you talk to Allison about the hunters?" Derek asks, part of him hoping that talk was a emotionally exhausting as his had been with Scott.

"Yeah." Chris frowns. "She- I don't think she'll ever forgive me for what I've done, but at least I'm sure that she knows right from wrong."

Derek nods, knowing full well that if it weren't Allison's quick thinking Scott wouldn't be with him anymore.

"So it's just the four of us against the world?" Derek asks, looking at Chris with hope in his eyes. Chris smiles at him and nods.

"And the world better watch out for us."

Chris approaches him again and Derek smiles, opening his arms to hug him. Chris kisses him, soft and gentle. The moment is lost when Scott yells from upstairs.

"Derek, I'm going down and I don't want to see you kissing Allison's dad!"

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Violent scenes: Scott gets electrocuted and is hanged from his wrists. Kate gets an arrow to the leg and is shot. Nothing is described too graphically, I think.
> 
> The last chapter is an epilogue chapter with the happy end these characters deserve and I'm gonna try to tie all loose ends. If there's anything in particular you want to know, please leave it in the comments. :)
> 
> Thanks again to everyone who read this fic!


	4. I ain't never gonna shut you out

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Epilogue! I hope you like it. :)

**Two years later**

Chris is putting the final touches on Allison's cake. This year she asked for a strawberry cake, but Chris also made a smaller french vanilla cake because he's sure some of the kids are gonna complain. Both cakes say "Happy Birthday Allison" but only the strawberry one holds the fifteen candles Allison's gonna blow out.

"Oh my god, it's perfect!" Allison exclaims as she enters the kitchen. Her brown hair done up in a half ponytail, and some curls frame her face. She's wearing a simple green top that hangs from her shoulders and khaki capris with flip flops. As it's tradition, her friends are coming over for a pool party.

Chris smacks her hand before she can stick a finger in the frosting of the vanilla cake. She rolls her eyes but perks up as she hears the front door open. 

"We're back!" Scott yells from the front door. He and Derek walk into the kitchen carrying several plastic bags and Derek comes closer to give Chris a kiss on the cheek. Allison grabs a bag from Scott and they start taking meat packages out.

"Found everything?" Chris asks.

"Yeah, but next year we should really not wait until the day of Allison's party to buy all the stuff."

Allison and Scott share a grin then, because they said the same thing last year.

"I'm gonna go change into my swimsuit," Scott says. Chris nods and smiles at him. Scott had also grown in the last two years, and while he was handsome Chris wasn't sure he would ever stop looking like an overgrown puppy. Specially not with his goofy smile.

"Are your friends coming?" Allison asks Derek.

"Yeah, they're really excited," Derek answers as he brings out several sauces and spices for the meat. "Are any of your friends vegetarian or is Isaac the only one?"

Chris raises an eyebrow at him. "Isaac's a vegetarian even after you gave him the bite?"

Derek shrugs. A few months after the whole Kate ordeal Chris had asked him about his pack, because he was aware a werewolf wasn't really comfortable until he had one. Derek had told him that Scott was his pack and he really didn't want to distract himself from taking care of him, but the thought stuck.

He became really close to Chris really fast. Soon they were spending most days together and Chris would more often than not pick Allison and Scott from school and then the four of them would have lunch together. Chris started training Scott in defense techniques and Allison became like a defensive older sister to him (even if she was only five months older), so Scott's crush slowly became just brotherly love and admiration.

He told his friends everything about the fire, and Boyd was the one who put the pieces together and realized he was a werewolf. Isaac and Erica had asked for the bite but Boyd was still on the fence about it. Derek didn't pressure him, it was nice to have a larger pack but it was nicer to have close friends Scott considered his uncles and aunt. Specially since it made Scott feel really proud of himself when he taught them how to use their wolf powers.

Isaac had been really worried about his vegetarian lifestyle but he had told Derek that it really wasn't that hard. Derek doubted it. A lot. But at least Isaac would let himself eat some meat during the full moon.

The Sheriff and Stiles are the first to arrive. Stiles is wearing his Iron-Man swimsuit and a graphic t-shirt Derek doesn't get. The Sheriff is wearing jeans and a hawaiian shirt. Stiles runs upstairs to see Scott after saying hi to everyone and hugging Allison for her birthday.

The Sheriff was another thing that caught Derek by surprise. The man had been aware that Scott and Derek were werewolves all along, but confessed he was afraid of saying so because he didn't want to scare Derek or make him worry.

"You were always so defensive," the Sheriff had said. "I was afraid you'd take Scott and bolt. I wanted to be able to keep an eye on you."

He told Derek that Talia had revealed the secret to Claudia and him as an option to save her life, but they had declined. It was possible that the bite would kill Claudia, and they wouldn't take the risk.

The Sheriff and Chris became close friends, and Derek went to him when he felt he needed fatherly advice. The Sheriff had almost convinced Derek to consider becoming a deputy but Derek wanted to become a lawyer. He had graduated from university a year ago and had started working at small law firm in Beacon Hills.

Stiles, Allison and Scott help Derek set up the food outside. There's several bowls with different kinds of chips and a cooler with lots of sodas (the beer is kept in a separate cooler which Chris has to guard). The cakes are placed there, too, and Chris is sure there will be more than one finger mark on them before they get to cut them. The Sheriff takes his position at the grill, starting the fire so they can start putting the meat and hot dogs on as soon as the guests arrive.

The first to arrive is Lydia, who has several bags with her.

"This is Allison's gift," she explains, handing the bags to Derek. "I couldn't decide what to get her so I got her a few outfits with matching accessories."

Jackson is right behind her, he hands his present to Derek and they all walk out. Allison and Stiles are already splashing around in the pool but Scott is carefully placing a "Happy Birthday Allison" sign above the patio sliding doors with the help of the Chris.  

Lydia looks around, as if her approval is needed before the party starts. Jackson instantly takes off his shirt and jumps in the pool, tackling Stiles playfully.

When Danny arrives, he shyly asks Derek about Scott. Derek can smell nervousness on him. Derek isn't sure Scott would be into boys so he decides not to give Danny the "he's my brother so if you hurt him I will hurt you" speech until he's sure there's something there. When he sees Scott light up at the sight of Danny he realizes that speech may already be necessary.

Derek also notices that Stiles isn't staring longingly at Lydia anymore, but rather he spends most of his time around Allison. So a "she's my sort-of-stepdaughter so if you hurt her I will hurt you" speech may also be necessary.

The party's a huge success ("Best party of the year, at least until mine" Lydia says. Which is the highest compliment she can award a party, apparently). After the sun sets and Scott and Allison's classmates are picked up, only the closest friends stay.

Scott, Allison and Stiles are still playing in the pool while Erica, Isaac and Boyd lay down on towels on the grass, Derek sitting by them as they talk of their new jobs and plans. Chris and the Sheriff are sitting next to the pool, drinking beer.

"Derek," Scott yells to him as he comes out of the pool. "Can we go visit mom and dad tomorrow? I want to tell them all about this party."

Scott wraps himself in a towel and walks to him, Erica and Isaac take the opportunity to hug him.

"Sure," Derek nods. He still hasn't had the strength to go visit their graves with Scott, but he stills drives him over to the cemetery whenever his younger brother asks, which is at least every two weeks. And it makes Derek happy to hear Scott talk to them excitedly about what's been happening. He's slowly coping, though. For his birthday last year he had gotten a triskele tattooed on his back, a way of paying homage to his family. He kind of regrets it now because Scott's been begging for a tattoo since.

"Erica, you're tickling me," Scott complains, laughing.

"No, I'm drying you," Erica says, tickling him through the towel. Isaac joins in so does Derek while Boyd snorts at the sight. Finally they let Scott go.

"Come on guys," Chris yells from his place. "Help me clean up."

"That's our cue to leave, son," the Sheriff says, standing up.

After Stiles and the Sheriff leave, the rest of them tidy up. Erica and Boyd get dish duty while Isaac helps Allison and Scott pick up all the trash left in the garden. Derek puts all the leftovers away, disappointed to see no cake is left. Damn kids.

It's past ten when Isaac, Erica and Boyd leave. Allison and Scott are playing video games in the living room. Chris and Derek hug them both good night and go to their room.

Derek and Scott had moved here shortly after Derek graduated. The four of them had sit down to discuss the move and they had agreed that the Argent house was more comfortable for all of them since it had three bedrooms instead of two. Their old house was now being rented.

Scott had finally gone through everything that was rescued from the fire and had gotten frames for his favorite photos there. Derek was just really happy that not all memories had been lost. The photo of him as a newborn in his mother's arms was now on his bedside. Even if it gave him a small ache to look at it, it also reminded him of all that she had taught him. Her small notebook was kept in his nightstand, alongside Scott's, who refused to see it until he was 18.

So Derek had started writing his own notes. He did so on a separate notebook, not wanting to spoil the one his mother had started.

It hadn't all been perfect. Scott and Derek had fought several times, even more now that Scott was growing up and wanted more independence. Chris has had his own fights with Allison, but in the end he feels they're good together. They take care of each other. "Four for one and one for all" had sort of become their family motto after Scott had jokingly said it at one of their dinners.

"I'm exhausted," Chris says, hugging Derek from behind once they're both wearing only their underwear.

"Really?" Derek teases, placing his hands on top of Chris'. "Because I can feel you up and ready."

Chris chuckles, letting his hard cock tease Derek's ass. "Come on," Chris mutters pulling him to bed. "You know how hard it was to see you shirtless all day and not being able to fuck you?"

"You could've pulled me inside," Derek says, turning around to kiss Chris before they both fall on the bed.

"Nope," Chris says, peppering kisses from his ear down his neck to his shoulder. "You're too fucking loud."

"Your fault," Derek mutters, rubbing their cocks together and making Chris moan. Chris slides his hand down Derek's muscular back and teases Derek's hole through his underwear.

"You like it, though."

"Love it," Derek answers, flashing red eyes at him.

He lets Chris move them so he's on his back, Chris kneeling on top of him, opening him up with lube and expert fingers. Derek loves this. He loves how Chris takes care of him. Loves how careful he is. As if Derek wasn't a beast of the night but a fragile thing to be handled with the utmost delicacy.

"Fuck, Chris!" Derek yells as the older man once again presses a finger to his prostate. "I need you inside me."

Chris nods and positions himself, gliding into Derek with one smooth thrust. Derek gasps, a broken whimper of pure pleasure escaping his mouth.

"You're so fucking beautiful, Derek," Chris whispers as he starts thrusting his hips back and forth at a slow pace. "Every time you take my cock I fall in love with you all over again."

"Oh my god, Chris," Derek says, his hands fisted on the sheets. "I love you so much."

"I know, Derek, I know," Chris says, reaching down to kiss Derek's chest.

Chris comes as Derek's arms move to embrace him, and after a moment he helps Derek come, too. The werewolf's ass clenching around his softening, sensitive cock. They lay together for a while and Chris is about to tell him they should clean up when he hears Derek's soft snores. He chuckles, placing a kiss to Derek's brow, which thankfully is frowning less nowadays, and falls asleep next to him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading! :)
> 
> Like I said, I tried to wrap all loose ends but there's stuff that would really need more time to be fully resolved (like Derek's grief over his family).
> 
> I do think I'll revisit this pairing again soon. JR and Tyler H. have such great chemistry on the show!

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for your kudos and comments. :)
> 
> You can follow me in tumblr [here](http://ashleighblogs.tumblr.com).
> 
> Or in twitter [here](https://twitter.com/ashleightweets).


End file.
